A dragon ate my homework!
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: Purposes for first year in Hogwarts. : 1 Kill/Damn Malfoy. 2 Pass my subjects including potions (Not even in my dreams.) 3 Win the house cup. 4 Save the Philosopher's Stone. 5 Stay alive. 6 Learn more excuses of why I didn't do my homework. 7 Kill/Damn Snape...
1. Damn stairs!

**Author Note: Hello people! I'm Rookie Writer S.H.O but call me Hikari. Here I am with the new story of Alex Kane: A Dragon Ate my homework! Suggestions and questions are always welcomed. So review and enjoy or you'll be damned and expelled!**

I leaned on the seat and let out a yawn. Damn hour changes…That's what happens when you move from Chicago to England in a second. At least I was going to go to Hogwarts, the best school I know. My first year and I was hyper! On the inside, of course; on the outside I wanted to sleep. Suddenly the door opened by a prefect.

``You should put your uniform. We're about to reach Hogwarts.´´ He told me.

``Finally! ´´ I said relieved. ``It took forever.´´

I put my uniform on, more or less. To tell you the truth; I don't have idea of how you put a tie. So I went with it loosened. If people looked at me weirdly: I don't care. I jumped down the train and looked to see people of my age so I could know where I had to go. Thanks goodness that Hagrid was leading the first years. He was a man difficult to miss. I met him on the Diagon Alley when I bought books. Since I'm so short and I couldn't reach for one he picked it up for me. He was really kind.

``Ey, Hagrid! How is it going? ´´ I asked friendly.

``Ah, Alex! I'm doing fine thanks. Come on, get inside a boat or I'll leave you here! ´´ He joked and I hurried up.

I got inside one and looked around. I couldn't help to frown. Where are the rows? It seems we didn't need them because they moved on their own. I saw a few problems here. One: I didn't know it. Two: It surprised me. Three: I fell from the boat to the lake. I'll point out that we're in September.

**``COLD! SO DAMN COLD IT HURTS! ´´** I shouted and some laughed.

Lucky me, someone passed with their boat and picked me up. It was easy; I'm light as a feather. I trembled and let out a sneeze.

``T-thank you…´´ I shuttered.

``No problem. Are you okay? ´´The boy asked me.

``If I don't catch a cold.´´ I sneezed. ``I'll survive.´´

``I'm Seamus Finnegan. ´´ He said tending a hand which I shook.

``A-Alex Kane, at your service.´´ I introduced myself.

``You should check your pockets in case you lost something. Maybe you lost your wand.´´ He suggested.

``I doubt it. Look.´´ I said and showed him my wrist. ``I have it tied so I don't lose it.´´

``Cool! You'll go to Ravenclaw for sure. That's a really smart idea.´´ He complimented me. ``And nice wand by the way.´´

``Thank you. Pine, 13 inches, core of black unicorn and bathed in silver. It's cursed so with my luck I'll probably go to Slytherin.´´

``I doubt it. Why could you be put in Slytherin anyways? ´´ Seamus asked.

``With a bit of luck, my grand-grand-grand-grand-grandpa had a bit of magic. The rest were muggles.´´ I told him.

``If they put you in Slytherin, I'll put flowers in your grave every week.´´ He said with his hand on my shoulder.

``Geez, thanks for cheering me up.´´ I said sarcastically and he laughed.

After a few minutes the school came to view. It was the hugest castle I ever saw! We all had looks of pure admiration in our faces. We entered the castle and climbed a stair where a woman with a witch hat was waiting us.

``Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you all be with your classmates. But first you'll be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In the time you'll be here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you points and your rule breaking will make you lose points. Also don't wearing the uniform properly will cost you points, Miss Kane´´ She said looking straight at me.

``Emm…I fell from the boat.´´

She sighed and flicked her wand. In a second I was dried and my tie was done. I nodded in thanks and she continued.

``As I was saying, at the end of the year the house with most points will be awarded with the house cup.´´

``TREVOR! ´´ A chubby boy called.

Then I noticed the fat toad at the stairs. It was there all the time?! The boy picked it up and went back with the group feeling lucky that the teacher didn't say anything.

``The sorting ceremony will begin in a moment.´´ With that she went away.

``Well, look at that. Somebody let a mutt enter the school.´´ A snobby voice said and my eye twitched.

``What did you call me?!´´ I growled.

``Oh! Crabbe, Goyle! I'm so scared! ´´The idiot said to his gorilla minions.

``Seamus, restrain me because I'm going to kill him! ´´I said pulling up my sleeves and Seamus did as told.

``I dare you to lay a finger on me. Imagine when my father hears about a Kane joining Hogwarts.´´

``Oh, shut up, daddy boy! And what's wrong with you hair? Did you fall in a cauldron of chalk when you were a spoiled brat? ´´At that comment many students laughed and he blushed.

``I'm platinum blonde! ´´ He retorted. _(Yes, sure…) _``How you dare to talk to me that way?!´´

``Read my lips: Shove a Nimbus up your…! ´´

``What's going on here? ´´ I heard a stern voice behind me.

``Nothing at all Professor Mc Gonagall.´´ He said with a fake smile of good boy.

Seamus let go of me and I fixed my wet clothes as I glared at that bastard. Professor Mc Gonagall looked at me with a warning look. Better not get into trouble on the first day. Finally we entered the great hall and my mouth hang open. The room was enormous! And the other students were staring making us nervous.

``Alex, look for the exit when they say your name out loud.´´ Seamus taunted looking at the Slytherin table.

``Yeah…I don't have to give them time to light up the torches and sharpen the tools…´´

Finally we reached the end of the great hall and Professor Mc Gonagall pulled out a piece of parchment.

``Now, before we begin, professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.´´

To resume things: If you go to the forest at the outside of the school you'll die a very painful death and if you come back, Filch will gladly skin you alive. He seemed a nice guy.

``When I call your name, you'll sit on the stall, I'll put the hat on you head and you'll be sorted into your house.´´ She explained. ``Hermione Granger.´´

The girl sat on the stall and Mc Gonagall put the hat on her. The hat was too big and she looked a bit ridiculous, but we all were going to have that problem, after all we were kids.

``GRYFFINDOR! ´´

_(Bloody hell! It talks!)_ The students clapped and she went happily to her table.

``Alexis Kane.´´

Instead of the determinate step forwards I gulped. I looked back and Seamus gave me a thumbs up. I sat on the stall and she put the hat over my head. I heard a voice humming inside my head.

``Difficult…What a mix you are…´´

``Thank you Mr. Hat, I get that a lot.´´ I muttered sarcastically and it laughed.

``I didn't mean it that way. I referred to you qualities: Smart, stubborn, kind heart deep inside you covered by ambition and courage. Maybe in Sly-´´

``Do you want me to die?! Don't put me there! ´´ I complained.

``I expected you to say that. GRYFFINDOR! ´´

I huffed relieved when the hat was off my head and I could see the look of the other students. Three of the houses were cheering and the other glaring. Perfect. I walked to my table and sat next to Hermione.

``Draco Malfoy.´´

I let out a snort. Really, who names his son like that? But it was even better because it was the boy of before. It was sorted in Slytherin.

``That chalk-head of his didn't touch the hat.´´ I muttered.

``Chalk-head? That's a good one.´´ A red-head laughed. ``I'm George and this is my brother Fred.´´

_(Oh, oh…Those twins I saw before entering the train. I have the feeling they're going to cause me trouble. Better catch the hint to tell them apart before they tease me about it later!)_

``Alex Kane, at your service.´´ I introduced myself.

``Harry Potter.´´

Suddenly all went in solemn silence. I was confused but then it clicked. It was THAT Harry Potter….

``GRYFINDOR! ´´

The entire table stood up to welcome Harry. Nah, we didn't want him in the house. No, none of us said: To my arms, my brother! Or something like that. We didn't care at all. When the sorting ended Mc Gonagall asked for attention. Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

``Let the feast begin.´´

And food appeared from nowhere in every table. I could hear my stomach growling with desire. I grabbed a chicken wing, but another boy did it at the same time. I looked up and saw a red headed boy. He was Ron Weasley. The resemblance with Fred, George and Percy the prefect stated obvious that they were siblings.

``Okay, you can have it. But the next time I'll cut off your hand.´´ I half joked.

``Thank you.´´ He said.

We continued eating and slowly I began to make friends: The Weasley siblings, Hermione, Potter, Seamus and the chubby boy of before; Neville. We all got along very well. Then in the middle of the dinner, when Ron went for his third chicken wing a transparent head appeared in the middle of the mountain.

``Hello! ´´ He greeted. How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor! ´´

``Wow! Awesome! ´´ I said amazed when ghosts began to pop from nowhere.

``Ey, I know you! You're Nick half-headless! ´´ Ron said.

``I prefer Sir Nicolas; if you don't mind.´´ He corrected him.

``Half headless? What does half-headless mean? ´´ Hermione asked.

``Like this.´´ He said.

He grabbed his hair and pulled to a side. His head hanged on his shoulder with only a bit of flesh connecting it to his neck. Sir Nicolas put his head back in place and floated away.

``I didn't want to have dessert anyways.´´ I said pushing my plate forwards.

After that awesome dinner we had to follow the prefects to our common room. To reach it we had to climb some tricky stairs. With the pass of years I could accustom to them, but it was my first experience, so don't judge me.

**``OW! AGH! D'OW! UGH!** ´ ´

``ALEX! ARE YOU OKAY?!´´ Hermione asked.

``Damn stairs…´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! The uploads will be once a week. Goodbye!**


	2. Damn chalk head!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy ot you'll be damned and cursed!**

Harry and Seamus were kind enough to retrieve me from the bottom of the stairs.

``I'm okay people! It's only a broken bone and internal damages. Nothing bad! ´´

Percy continued leading us through the stone hallways till we reached a paint of a woman. The paint, like the others in the castle, was alive.

``Password? ´´She asked.

``Caput Draconis.´´ Percy said.

The woman nodded and the paint moved to reveal a door. Percy urged us and we entered inside. In our common room we had a chimney with sofas, chairs…Everything in red and gold.

``Everyone, gather around here! ´´ Percy called. ``Welcome to the Gryffindor common room.´´

He told us where our rooms were: Boys on the left, girls on the right. I entered the room along with other three girls, including Hermione. I saw my stuff next to a bed and proclaimed it mine.

``Night! ´´ I said and threw myself on the bed to fall asleep three seconds later.

Think that I crossed a freaking ocean to come here. The hours are different and I was sleepy as hell. The next morning I got up groggily.

``What time is-WAH! ´´

``Nngg…Alex, what's wrong? ´´ Hermione asked me from her bed.

``Don't say a word or I damn you! ´´ I called from the floor.

What a nice way to wake up. Falling from your bed promises a good day! I walked down stairs with her.

``Really, you should be more careful Alex. You fall from the floor without moving! ´´She said.

``It's not my fault! It's the cursed wand I have. Ollivander told me the first owner was killed by a werewolf, the second; the spell bounced and it killed him, the third; a banshee…And the list goes! I'm cursed with bad luck for the rest of my life! ´´

``You have been unlucky since you had the wand? ´´She asked me.

``I was unlucky before too…´´ I muttered.

``Alex, you're hopeless.´´ she said bluntly and I lowered my head in surrender.

After the great breakfast we had our first class of Transformation with Professor Mc Gonagall. It was strange since Ron and Harry didn't appear in the classroom.

``Why are they so late? ´´ I whispered to Hermione but she shushed me and made me signs to continue writing.

Mc Gonagall told us to write an essay so the room was in total silence. I was disappointed. I wanted to learn how to turn Malfoy into a rat as soon as possible. Ten minutes after the class began Ron and Harry appeared at the door. They didn't know Mc Gonagall was an animagus, a person who turns into an animal at her will, so I snorted at their faces when the cat at the desk transformed into our headmaster.

``That was bloody brilliant! ´´ Ron complimented.

``Thank you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps would be more useful to transform Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you may be on time.´´ she told them.

``We got lost.´´ Harry excused themselves.

``Then perhaps a map? I hope you'll be able to find your seats.´´

Ron and Harry sat embarrassed and I threw a small paper ball at them to call their attention.

``Nice first impression.´´ I mouthed with a thumbs-up and a smirk on my face.

``Shut up.´´ Ron mouthed back to me.

Hermione elbowed my sides and told me to continue writing. I huffed and continued working. At the end of the class my wrist was aching. I walked alongside Seamus to our class of potions.

``If they put us into teams would you like to work with me and Dean? ´´ Seamus asked.

``Sure! Who's our professor by the way? ´´ I wondered.

``Professor Snape.´´ He paled.

``We're doomed.´´

Professor Snape was the headmaster of Slytherin and he was famous for his favoritism towards the students of his house…and his hate towards Gryffindor. When we sat at the table I began to get bored. Soon I got into my own world. When the professor entered and began ranting about bottle glory, make fame or something like that I lost track of his speech. And when he began asking Harry I was resting my head on my elbow and trying to not fall asleep.

``Miss Kane! ´´ He suddenly called and I sat straight.

``Yes?!´´ I asked with my heart pumping fast. _(He's going to take points from me for almost falling asleep for sure!)_

``Tell me the effect of Veritaserum.´´ He ordered.

``Emm…´´

``Wrong, it's not ``emm´´ as you said. The effect of the potion makes the one who drinks it tell only the truth! And if you try to fall asleep again in my class I'll make you clean the whole classroom without magic. Also I take ten points to Gryffindor; five from Mr. Potter and other five from Miss Kane.´´ He said the last part with a deathly whisper. ``And why aren't you taking notes? ´´ He asked the other students who began pulling piece of parchments at top speed.

Professor Snape walked away and I let out the breath I was holding. Somebody threw a ball of paper to me. I looked to see Ron.

``Nice first impression.´´ He told me with a smirk.

I let out a small growl. Seamus and Dean whispered something to each other and they laughed. I set them a glare and shut up. I also saw Malfoy and his minions laughing. I swear I'll take my revenge on that pureblood…

``I want to burn all the Slytherin common room with all their members inside. Including the headmaster! ´´ I groaned at the hour we had to study.

``If you want we can help.´´ George said.

``Yeah, a few pranks on Slytherin could be nice. Like the old times.´´ Fred smiled dreamily.

``What did you do? ´´ I asked interested.

``We turned their color of hair into golden and red. For three days! ´´they laughed.

``Nah…I want something more…explosive.´´ I muttered.

**BOOM!**

I looked besides me to see Seamus with his face covered in ashes. He was trying to turn water into rum; how did he do that?!

``There you get your explosion.´´ the twins said at the same time.

Suddenly a strange sound echoed through the great hall. Owls began to come from everywhere delivering packages, magazines and newspapers to their owners. I looked up and prepared to fetch my feathered partner.

``Is that a hawk!?´´Somebody said.

``How cool! ´´

``Hacker, over here! ´´ I called.

My hawk came and rested on my arm. He nipped at my ear and rubbed his head against my neck.

``Yeah, yeah…love you too.´´ I muttered and he continued. ``Hawk, stop it. You smell like dead mouse.´´

``Why do you have a hawk and not a owl? ´´ Ron asked.

``It was a gift from my Australian cousin, Dani. Cool isn't he? ´´

I grabbed the newspaper tied to his claw and put it besides me.

``Ey, look! Neville got a rememberball! ´´somebody called.

I looked at Neville and saw him holding a small crystal ball with smoke inside.

``I read about those! If the smoke turns red it means you forgot something.´´ Hermione said and the smoke turned red as she said.

``The bad is; I don't remember what I forgot! ´´ Neville sighed.

_(Poor boy...) _I saw by the corner of my eye Malfoy with a smirk as he looked at the rememberball. I didn't like that at all and I decided to scare him a bit.

``Ey, guys look at this.´´ I whispered to my friends. ``Hacker, the chalk headed boy is the objective. Go for it.´´

The hawk rose on the air and twirled around a few times. When he detected the objective he descended at his maximum speed towards him. Malfoy let out a scream and got down . Hacker went for a second round and did the same. The stupid pureblood ended up hiding under the table. The Gryffindor table laughed their guts out and the nearest people high-fived me. Alex: 1. Malfoy: 0.

``Good afternoon class! ´´

``Good afternoon Mrs. Hooch.´´

``Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step to the left side of the broom.´´ she instructed.

We were outside the castle and everyone had their own broom. They were normal brooms; not too fast or awesome. We were too young to have one of our own. The next year we would be able to play Quiditch. When we all were ready she continued explaining.

``Stick your right hand over the broom and say: Up! ´´

``Up! ´´ Harry called and his broom went to his hand on the first try. (_Impressive…)_

The others tried to do the same.

``Up! ´´ Ron called and the broom hit him square on the face.

``Good job, Weasley! ´´ I laughed. ``Up! ´´

**WHAM!**

``Epic hit, damn it…´´

We all had our brooms in our hands.

``Now once you get a hold on your broom I want you to mount it. When I blew the whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady over for a moment, and lean forwards slightly and touch back down.´´ She explained. ``On my whistle. Three, two, one…´´

She blew on the whistle. I was about to hit the ground hard when I saw Neville rose up. He was too high.

``What are you doing? Get down! ´´ I warned him.

``I can't! ´´ He exclaimed.

He lost all control and began flying everywhere. I gritted my teeth. I mounted my broom again but Hermione pulled me down.

``Alex, don't! You could get hurt! ´´

``And Neville too if we don't do any-DOWN! ´´ I pulled her on the ground when he almost passes over us.

Neville continued flying around the castle until his robes got stuck in the spear of a statue. He got hung up there. Sadly the robe began to tear off. They ripped completely and he fell, but again he got stuck in the handle of a torch. Finally he fell from there to the ground.

``Everyone step back! ´´ Mrs. Hooch made way over the crowd and kneeled besides him.

Neville had his wrists broken. She ordered us to not use our brooms and wait till she took Neville to the hospital wing. I looked how she walked away with Neville and sighed. _(Maybe I'm not the unique one with bad luck in here.)_

``Hand that back, Malfoy.´´ I heard Harry's voice and I turned.

I frowned when I saw the stupid chalk head with Neville's rememberball.

``No. I think I'll put it in a place so he can't find it.´´ He got on his broom and flew a few meters. ``How about the roof? ´´

Okay, this time he went too far. Harry and I looked at each other and got into our brooms.

``Harry, no! And you too Alex, Mrs. Hooch said-´´ Hermione began.

``To the hell with everything! ´´ I shouted as I darted off with the broom and Harry followed me.

``Malfoy, give us that back or we'll knock you off your broom.´´ He warned him.

``Is that so? ´´ He sneered and I flew to catch him.

He tried to dodge me but I was fast enough to grab the rememberball. He looked at me astonished and I smirked.

``What's wrong, Draco? Missing something? ´´ I waved the rememberball on his face.

``Fine, let's play, mutt.´´

Malfoy flew towards me and I moved out the way but he came back. I continued dodging him as we flew around the castle. Sadly he cornered me against a wall. I frowned and glared at him.

``I'm in a good mood today. If you give me that back now I'll reconsider letting you go.´´ He said.

**``HARRY, LONG PASS!** ´´I threw the rememberball over Draco's head to Harry.

I threw it the farthest I could and I feared he couldn't catch it in time. But Harry was fast enough and grabbed the small crystal ball before it broke a window.

``YES! WOHO! ´´ I cheered and flew back on the ground as I ran with the Gryffindor team. ``Awesome catch, Harry! ´´ I hit his arm playfully.

``You were amazing too! ´´ He complimented and we shook hands with grins in our faces.

``Harry Potter and Alex Kane! ´´ We heard a stern voice and we paled.

We turned around and we found our headmasters looking at us.

``Follow me.´´ she ordered.

We gulped and followed her. _(This is his entire fault! If he wasn't so annoying we wouldn't be in this situation!)_

``Damn chalk head…´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Questions and suggestions are always welcomed!**

**ExtendedExperience: Thank you so much for the offer, I'll think about it. **

**Brisingr13: No, she's still alive. But you'll see soon your beloved death scene so calm down.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Yeah, she got into Grffindor. That's the only lucky moment she's going to have through all his years in school.**


	3. Your damn brothers!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and cursed!**

Harry and I followed Professor Mc Gonagall through the hallways with the brooms still in our hands. I didn't know what she was going to do: Take points from us, ground us or kick us out. I didn't like any of them. I looked a Harry and he returned me the same look: We're doomed. She stopped in front of a classroom.

``Professor Quirrel, excuse me, could I borrow Wood for a moment, please? ´´She asked.

``Y-yes, of course.´´ The shuttering professor answered.

An older student got up from his seat and came up to us.

``Potter, Kane, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I found you a Seeker and a potential Chaser! ´´ She smiled.

``WHAT?!´´ I almost shouted.

``You did an incredible pass and Potter caught the rememberball with great skills. And if I'm not mistaken you managed to steal it from Malfoy's hands. You two are fast players and you would be good on the team.´´ Mc Gonagall explained.

``But I though first years couldn't play Quiditch! ´´ I said still not believing it.

``That's right. But we're searching for a new seeker and one of our Chasers got injured so he can't play. If you two show me you're great players in the first match I'll let you enter the team.´´ Oliver Wood told us.

``Excuse me, but I'm confused. What is Quiditch? ´´ Harry asked awkward.

``Oh, I almost forgot about that. Sorry, Potter. Wood, can you explain Harry the rules tomorrow? ´´

``Of course, Professor.´´

I was mouth agape. I was the person with worst luck ever; why I'm not grounded for disobey?! Wait a minute…Harry…He survived against You Know Who and that means he's lucky…If I stay close to him…My bad luck will turn into good luck!

``Ey, Alex! Is it true?! You're into the Quiditch team!?´´ Seamus asked at dinner.

``More or less. If I do well on the first match I'll be a true player.´´ I smiled.

``Knowing you, you will fall from your broom or you'll get hit with a bludger.´´ He joked.

``Not while we're around! ´´ I heard two voices at both sides of me.

``Fred, George! Are you two on the team too? ´´ I asked.

``Yea. Our duty is stop any bludger who comes near you.´´ Fred said.

``We'll be our knights in shining armor so don't worry.´´ George winked.

``Seamus, please, began to dig a hole for my grave. If I have to trust these jesters to be safe I won't last too much.´´ I snickered.

``Ey! ´´ George and Fred complained.

I let out a laugh along with Seamus. As dinner passed I couldn't help but miss three people at the table. Where were Harry, Ron and Hermione? I was beginning to get worried. Ron wasn't the type of boy who misses lunch.

``Excuse me guys, I'm going to check out something.´´ I excused myself and got up from the table.

I decided to check out first the common room. If they weren't there, they would be at the library. And if they weren't there…We have a problem. I walked upstairs, being careful to not trip. The stairs were in a strange position. They changed again. I sighed and went to the black door.

``Why would those three be there? ´´ I muttered to myself when suddenly I heard three loud screams. ``What's going on!?´´

I opened the door and ran through the darker corridor. I found those three panting as they leaned on another door.

``Ey! What are you three doing here?!´´ I reclaimed as I went close to them. ``You had me worried. ´´

They looked at me and then at the door. They were really suspicious. I walked up to them and raised a hand to the handle.

``Alex, don't cross that door! ´´ Harry warned me.

``What did you found there? The underwear of Filch? ´´

``NO! A BLOODY THREE HEADED DOG! ´´ Ron exclaimed scared and Hermione hit his arm. ``Ow! ´´

``Ron, you weren't supposed to tell her! ´´

``Yeah, sure…You're probably sleepy and you imagined it. Move.´´ I pushed the three of them off the door. ``A three headed dog, like hell there would be…´´

But as I looked inside I paled. The black beast growled with drools coming from his three huge mouths. I stepped back and closed the door slowly. I looked again at Hermione, Harry and Ron. I reopened the door and peeked inside and I heard the same growling sound. I closed the door once more. I clapped my hands together and let out a small breath.

**``CERBERUS HAS ENTERED THE SCHOOL AND WANTS US DEAD! WE HAVE TO WARN DUMBLEDORE! ´´** I shouted and went to run off.

But I didn't run too far away. Hermione grabbed me by the arm and covered my mouth.

``Alex! Nobody has to know we have been here! This is a forbidden area for students. If they catch us we'll be expelled! So you're going to calm down and act as nothing is wrong, okay? ´´ Hermione told me and I nodded slowly letting the information sink in.

``Fine. I'll go back to my room to catch some sleep. But if that puppy eats a student I have the right to say: I told you! ´´ I said and walked away trying to calm myself. ``Cerberus in the school….can things get any weirder?!´´

That encounter with the dog was going to be one of my calmest days as I passed my years in Hogwarts, believe me. That night I had one of my random dreams. It was me trying to score a quaffle through a hoop which was being defended by the big puppy. When I scored the beast got smaller and smaller. Finally it became a black little puppy with his ears flat and whining. The stadium was cheering for me as I held the trophy high in the air.

``Alex! Alex! ´´The crowd cheered my name.

**WHAM!**

``Alex, wake up! ´´

Perhaps it wasn't the crowd…

``Damn it Hermione…I was having such a nice dream.´´ I groaned as I rubbed my head. ``And why did you hit me with the charms book?!´´

``Because you didn't wake up with good manners. Now get up or we'll miss breakfast. Hurry up! ´´ She urged me.

``Okay, okay! Just give me a minute! ´´ I said as I looked for my shoes.

She didn't let me get properly dressed. I entered the great hell still struggling with my tie. I gave up and sat with it undone.

``Alex.´´ Neville said a bit shy as we ate.

``Yes? ´´ I asked.

``Your pants are unzipped.´´ He said looking away.

I looked down and he was right. I glared at Hermione as I pulled it up. With a cookie between my teeth I continued fighting with the article of clothing that surrounded my neck. I ended up needed assistance.

``When are you going to learn? ´´ Fred said amused as he helped me.

``In a few weeks I'll manage, don't worry.´´ I blushed as I looked aside. ``Thanks.´´

``No problem.´´ He patted my messy head to annoy me and I shook my head.

``Ey! Don't touchy! ´´

``Also, Alex, do you know what day is it, right? ´´ George asked me.

``Em…Oh yeah it's Halloween! I almost forgot! ´´ I said face-palming.

``We have a plan. Come to the common room after class.´´ They grinned and I smirked. _(This is going to be fun…)_

After the breakfast we had Charms. Professor Flitwick was a very little man with a white beard. He had to stand on a pile of books so we could see him. The spell we were going to learn was Wingardium Leviosa. That spell was used to make objects levitate. Evil ideas related to it were beginning to form in my head… The teacher said we had to switch and flick as we said the words correctly.

``Wingardium Leviosa! ´´ I said as I pointed to the feather. ``Wingardium Leviosa…Wingardium….will you fly, damn it?!´´ I said impatient.

``Don't worry, nobody manages to do it on his first try.´´ Seamus cheered me up.

``Wingardium Leviosa! ´´ I heard Hermione's voice.

Just like that her feather began to fly around in the air. I looked at Seamus with the ``are you fucking kidding me? ´´face and he laughed nervous.

``Wingardium Leviosa.´´ He tried to do the spell.

**BOOM!**

``I think we're going to need another feather Professor.´´ Harry muttered as Seamus stood speechless with his face covered in ashes.

``Seamus, I fear the day we have to turn an animal into something in Transformations.´´ I said as I put his wand down in fright.

After class I went to the common room as the twins told me. They were sitting in a sofa. When they spotted me they made me signs to sit next to them. I saw they had a few candy on the table.

``Okay, first try this.´´ George said as they placed a candy in my hand.

``Why? ´´ I asked unsure.

``Just do it. Come on! ´´ He urged me.

I looked warily at it but did it. They wouldn't kill me, right? I swallowed it. The twins looked at me expectantly. I didn't feel anything.

``What did you-WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE?!´´ I screamed and they laughed their guts out.

My voice had changed to a high-pitched one.

``Why do I sound like a freaking chipmunk!?´´ I asked and they continued laughing. ``It's not funny! ´´

``It is for us! We needed to test it in someone before giving it to the Slytherin table.´´ Fred said.

``And why don't you test it in each other!?´´ I complained.

``That's too dangerous. But you must admit it is funny.´´ George elbowed me playfully.

``Kind of…But don't use me again as a guinea pig! ´´ I said sternly.

``We promise! ´´ They said.

``Now give me the antidote so I stop talking like this.´´

They looked at each other and got up. I narrowed my eyes at them.

``Guys…´´ I began.

``You'll see…we don't have the antidote yet, so…Time to run! ´´

``Get back here! ´´

But I couldn't find them. It was like they disappeared. And I couldn't turn my voice back into a normal pitch. At dinner those two were sitting on the table still snickering to each other. I was mad! I would get my revenge on them…revenge Chicago Style…But I must admit that the great hall was amazing! Carved pumpkins were floating everywhere and sweets filled the tables. Also the storm outside added a nice effect.

``Where's Hermione? ´´ Harry asked.

``I heard she's crying on the girls bathroom. They said she has been there all the afternoon.´´ Neville told us and my eyes widened. _(Why?! What happened to her?! But I can't ask them or they'll notice my problem…)_

``Ey, Alex, you're really quiet tonight. Is anything wrong? ´´ Fred asked containing his snorts.

I was frustrated. I wanted to strangle them or something. But they were older so they could probably beat me. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Professor Quirrel entered screaming.

**``TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! ´´**

We all looked at him with wide-eyes.

``For all you to know…´´He said and fainted.

Of course we all started screaming.

**``WE'RE GOING TO DIE! ´´**

``Alex, what's wrong with your voice!?´´

**``DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW! THEY WERE YOUR DAMN BROTHERS! ´´**

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! And now I have a question for you, people! What pairing do you want me to put? Just send me a PM or a review.**

**Hellosweetie4737: Thank you for reading my stories. And yes, Alex will be a member of Fairy Tail. But you'll have to wait for that.**


	4. Damn you Weasley twins!

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update! I had a few...assistance problems and I have important exams. I apologize. If you don't review or enjoy, don't worry; for once no one will be damned and cursed. **

After the great news of a troll pacing calmly in the dungeons, we were all panicking. Gladly our beloved professor Dumbledore gave an order and instructed the prefects to escort the students back to our common rooms and the other teachers to follow him to defeat the troll.

"Everyone follow me!" Percy called.

"How the heck could a troll get in the dungeons?! The doors are closed!" I told Fred and George who were beside me, and they snickered. "It isn't time to laugh!"

"B-but your voice is still…"

"I know! Just shut up!" I blushed and crossed my arms.

Suddenly something came to my mind. I began to pale and sweat. _(Oh no…)_

"Oh, damn it! Ron! Harry!" I called and walked back to them just to see how they were running away. "Those idiots!"

I then remembered that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom, so she didn't know about the troll! It seemed Harry and Ron noticed it too. As I feared they went to save her.

"What must I do?! Should I warn Percy? No, he wouldn't be in time to find the teachers! Aghh!" I was getting exasperate. "I'm crazy for doing this!"

I followed Ron and Harry. I was fast enough to catch them at a corner.

"You two are idiots! You want to die young?!" I scolded them.

They shushed me and pushed me behind a wall were we hid. I heard heavy footsteps and we peeked around the wall to see. My soul almost shot out of my body. He was too ugly and big for us. And he had a stick; a huge stick.

"He's going to the girl's bathroom!" Ron almost shouted.

"Just amazing, they'll find our corpses next to the WC…" I face-palmed. "If we get out alive from this remind me to kill you two."

Suddenly a sound of things breaking and crashing crossed the air along a loud scream. That was it; we were going to enter and die like heroes.

"KAMIKAZE!" I shouted as we threw open the doors.

Gladly Hermione was still alive. The troll only destroyed half of the toilets.

"Hermione move!" Harry warned her.

The troll swung that huge stick and broke the other half. Harry and Ron began to pick up the pieces of wood from the floor and throw them at him.

"Over here you damn ugly…thing!" I taunted him with the first thing I could think of.

He still didn't want to play with us so he attacked Hermione again. Harry tried to attack the troll. He grabbed onto his stick and when he went to swing it again, Harry let go and perched himself on the shoulders of the monster with his wand.

"Go for it Harry!" I cheered as I ran besides Hermione. "Let's get out of here!"

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her along next to Ron. When I looked to see if Harry was okay I put a disgusted face.

"Ew…" We chorused.

Somehow Harry's wand was stuck in the nose of the troll. Finally the troll managed to grab Harry's leg and he was about to kill him! I gritted my teeth and threw more wood at his face. He finally noticed me when I hit his eye.

"Uh oh…" I muttered as he growled and swung his stick towards me almost slamming me but I dodged. "Strike one!"

"Do something!" Harry shouted to Ron.

"Like what?!" He answered.

"Strike two!" I called as I dodged another blow.

"Anything!"

That's when the fright took over, replacing the amusement of being faster than the troll. He had cornered me and he still didn't let go Harry. He raised the stick and I closed my eyes. The hit never came. I cracked an eye open to see the stick floating above his head. Ron let it fall on his head.

"That's awesome." I gaped as he let go of Harry and stumbled, before falling on the ground with a loud noise.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked approaching the monster.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said and retrieved his wand and I gagged along with the others.

"Clean that thing, please." I begged and he used his cloak to wipe off the snot.

That's when I heard hurried footsteps and the teachers appeared in a rush. _(You're only a bit late, don't worry…)_

"Oh my goodness!" Professor Mc Gonagall said as he saw the troll knocked out and the destruction around us.

That's when Harry, Ron and I tried to explain things. But Hermione did the job for us…more or less.

"It's my fault professor Mc Gonagall. I went to look for the troll; I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Alex hadn't come to find me I would probably be dead."she lied and my eyes widened. _(She lied to a teacher. Wow.)_

Mc Gonagall took five points from her. Then she turned to us.

"As for you three, you should consider yourselves as fortunate as her. Not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points…will be awarded at each of you."

"YES! I mean, thank you…" I shouted before correcting myself.

I could see Quirrel, Snape and Mc Gonagall raise an eyebrow. That's when I remembered my voice. I blushed and looked away.

"Don't ask, please…" I pleaded.

In the end it seems it was worse than I thought. I had to stay in the hospital wing the whole night after drinking a nasty potion to change my vocal chords got back to normal. I had a throat ache until next morning.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!"The twins complained as I pulled on their ears.

"You two owe me a big one, young men!" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We're sorry, we're sorry!" They apologized quickly, and I let them go.

"Be prepared because I'll get my revenge on you…" I said darkly as I sat at the table.

Suddenly the sound of an owl crossed the room. It was Hedwig. The owl gave his owner a package with the form of a broom…

"Oh, congratulations Harry! You got a bicycle." I said sarcastically.

And not just any bicycle; a Nimbus 2000! I rested my head on my elbow as I blew the hair out of my face. I was really jealous…That's when Hacker came too and flew over my head. He was an idiot and dropped the package on my head.

"Ouch…"

"Alex, you got a Nimbus 2000 too!" Seamus said happily.

"Yay…" I give a thumbs-up. "It hurts…"

But with those new brooms we could win the first match of Quiditch. We all walked inside the stadium and I could hear the cheers of people.

"Don't be scared, we'll cover you." Fred put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what scares me." I dead-paned.

The door opened and the light of sun showed us the enormous stadium. Three tall hoops on each side and around us were all the students and teachers. I gulped and mounted my broom. Once outside I felt the excitement rise inside of me. I smiled and flew around for a while until I got into formation.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts Quiditch first match of the season! Today's game: Gryffindor VS Slytherin!"

Below us Mrs. Hooch opened the cage with the balls. Two bludgers shot in the air along the snitch. And the quaffle is released. I shot up in the air and caught it before the others. I flew but I had two Slytherins besides me. I saw a partner a few meters away and passed it. She caught it and scored.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Great pass!" She said as we high-fived.

"Thanks!"

The captain of the rival time caught the ball and almost scored, but Wood stopped it. I smirked and got more into the game. I went down when I heard a strange sound coming. I looked at my right and a bludger was coming my way.

"Watch out!" Fred called as he hit it and send it far away.

"Ever thought of playing baseball?" I commented.

"What's that?" He asked confused and I shook my head.

"Forget it, let's go!"

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

I tried to find a good position to help my team so they could pass to me in case of trouble. But something happened and I wanted to kill the seeker of the other team. The seeker had stolen a bat and hit the bludger to Wood. It hit him and he was on the ground. And to make things worse they scored ten points.

"Angelina, pass!" I called when I saw her being pushed on both sides by two Slytherins.

She passed me in time but she hit the structure of the grades and she lost consciousness.

"That's it, boys. This is war!" I said as I got a grip on the Quaffle.

I shot at maximum speed towards the top hoop. I looked at the defender and he glared at me, but I continued forwards. And continued…He seemed to get I wasn't going to throw the ball and he moved away before we crashed.

**``YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA! ´´**

I passed directly through the hoop still holding the quaffle. The rules said: to score the quaffle has to pass through the hoop. No one said you have to throw it to do it.

"And ten more slamming points to Gryffindor thanks to Alex Kane!"

"Yes!" I did a fist pump and continued with the game.

But they scored us twenty more points which made a tie.

"Damn, I can't lose on my first match!"

And things continued to get worse. Harry's broomstick went crazy. I didn't know if I should help him or continue scoring.

"Back off, mutt!" An Slytherin called.

I turned to see the bludger come near me. And no one was there to send it away. I tried to dodge but I lost balance and almost fell from my broom.

"Alex and Harry are having problems with their brooms!"

I struggled to get on the broomstick again but it was difficult. My fingers were slipping. And Harry was having the same problems.

"It's over!" the same Slytherin called and kicked the broom as he passed next to me.

It lost control and I fell towards the structure of the grades just like Angelina did. Angelina had managed to cover herself, but I wasn't that lucky. I touched safe ground after breaking pieces of wood with my face. I tried to get up but all my body stung. The broken pieces of good had slashed my face.

"Alex has suffered a hard fall!"

I put a hand over my face and flinched. When I looked at it I saw blood. I couldn't open my right eye from the pain. I managed to stay awake to see how Harry almost swallowed the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!"Mrs. Hooch announced.

My team cheered and I smiled. That's when I blacked out. I woke up feeling sore and with my team mates around me.

"How are you feeling?" Wood asked.

"It depends, am I in the team?"

"I'll say yes."

"Then I'm great." I smirked and they laughed.

"Your leg was almost broken but Madame Pomfrey healed it. The bad thing is your eye…"Harry trailed off.

"Oh my god, don't tell me I lost it!"

I put my hand over my eye in fright.

"You didn't lose it Alex. But you have a scar to remember your first Quiditch match." Angelina said while giving me a mirror.

I grabbed it and looked at my reflection. I had a vertical slash across my right eye. I sighed and put the mirror down.

"Who was the idiot who pushed me on the match?" I asked serious.

"It was their captain."

"Everyone except the Weasleys; get out, please." I said.

They looked at each other confused but did as told.

"George, Fred, let's make a deal. I won't get my revenge for making me sound like a chipmunk if you help me to get revenge on Slytherin. Deal?" I proposed.

The twins looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"What do you have planned?"

"We'll need paint, firecrackers, ropes, a lion head, a cape, sunglasses and a pink dress…Oh, and before I forget I have to damn you."

"Why?!"

"You two pulled me a prank; an eye for an eye. Here it goes: Damn you Weasley twins!"


End file.
